


Boris and Theo Name Poetry

by pavlikovskyslittlebird



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt, boreo - Fandom
Genre: Boris - Freeform, Boris Pavlikovsky - Freeform, Found Poetry, Letters, Poems, Poetry, Short, The Goldfinch, name poetry, theo - Freeform, theo decker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlikovskyslittlebird/pseuds/pavlikovskyslittlebird
Summary: Just two short poems I made with the letters of Theo and Boris' names with lines pulled from The Goldfinch book. <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Boris and Theo Name Poetry

_b.o.r.i.s. p.a.v.l.i.k.o.v.s.k.y._

**B** oris, what the mother fuck?  
hands on each **O** ther  
i took conversational **R** ussian for a year, totally because of you  
 **I** did really shitty in it actually  
rolled eyes— **S** earch me—a phrase id taught Boris years ago

potter, **P** otter, potter  
 **A** mazing stroke of luck, no?  
right—back in **V** egas  
you would **L** ie on your back in the road at night  
you wanted to be dead— **I** t's different  
you could have **K** illed us both  
 **O** h god  
with a **V** iolent shudder  
 **S** cared to say to you what id done  
both hands on my face and **K** issed me on the mouth  
which was, of course— i love **Y** ou

* * *

_t.h.e.o.d.o.r.e. d.e.c.k.e.r._

the **T** wo of us sat there listening   
when you feel **H** omesick just look up-the moon is the same   
we both knew **E** nough without me saying it  
i add my **O** wn love to the history of people who have loved  
a privilege to love what **D** eath doesn't touch  
 **O** ut of the darkness the sound of feet running  
hands on each other **R** ough and fast  
my eyes rolled back and i forgot about **E** verything

we'd **D** rowse off in each other's arms  
poorly lit like some **E** xperimental film  
please— **C** ome on, Boris   
and **K** issed me on the mouth  
there's more than **E** nough for both of us  
...i knew he would have **R** un after me


End file.
